tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN 47.7 Makkata Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Makkata Sutta 'Translated from the Pali by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu © 1997' ---- 'SN 47.7 Makkata Sutta : The Monkey' "There are in the Himalayas, the king of mountains, difficult, uneven areas where neither monkeys nor human beings wander. There are difficult, uneven areas where monkeys wander, but not human beings. There are level stretches of land, delightful, where both monkeys and human beings wander. In such spots hunters set a tar trap in the monkeys' tracks, in order to catch some monkeys. Those monkeys who are not foolish or careless by nature, when they see the tar trap, avoid it from afar. But any monkey who is foolish & careless by nature comes up to the tar trap and grabs it with its paw. He gets stuck there. Thinking, 'I'll free my paw,' he grabs it with his other paw. He gets stuck there. Thinking, 'I'll free both of my paws,' he grabs it with his foot. He gets stuck there. Thinking, 'I'll free both of my paws and my foot,' he grabs it with his other foot. He gets stuck there. Thinking, 'I'll free both of my paws and my feet as well,' he grabs it with his mouth. He gets stuck there. So the monkey, snared in five ways, lies there whimpering, having fallen on misfortune, fallen on ruin, a prey to whatever the hunter wants to do with him. Then the hunter, without releasing the monkey, skewers him right there, picks him up, and goes off as he likes. "This is what happens to anyone who wanders into what is not his proper range and is the territory of others. "For this reason, you should not wander into what is not your proper range and is the territory of others. In one who wanders into what is not his proper range and is the territory of others, Mara gains an opening, Mara gains a foothold. And what, for a monk, is not his proper range and is the territory of others? The five strands of sensuality. Which five? Forms cognizable by the eye — agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. Sounds cognizable by the ear... Aromas cognizable by the nose... Flavors cognizable by the tongue... Tactile sensations cognizable by the body — agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. These, for a monk, are not his proper range and are the territory of others. "Wander, monks, in what is your proper range, your own ancestral territory. In one who wanders in what is his proper range, his own ancestral territory, Mara gains no opening, Mara gains no foothold." " And what, for a monk, is his proper range, his own ancestral territory?" "The four frames of reference(within self)." " Which four? 1."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the body within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside greed & distress with reference to the world." 2."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the feelings/sensations within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside greed & distress with reference to the world." 3."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the mind within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside greed & distress with reference to the world." 4."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the mental qualities within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside greed & distress with reference to the world." "This, for a monk, is his proper range, his own ancestral territory(i.e. self)." ---- Note : Same as in SN-47.6 .